narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Mission: Test Subject Experiment VII
In an mysterious forest area, where light shines brightly. The gentle breeze shook against the leaves, producing a rather ominous sound. The sounds of the local insects could also be heard by anyone who wasn't short of hearing. Deep amongst the foliage, where the light can barely penetrate, was a man who laid unconscious anonfat the lush, dew covered grass. With the light shining brightly in his face, he came to his senses, and awoke from his slumber, quickly sprung on his own two feet. To his surprise, he was in a rather unknown location which he was able to barely recognize. As he walked around for any recognizable landmarks, he was wondering where the hell he was and who was responsible for it. In the same mysterious forest, also slept, the Chiekage of Reikaigakure, Shinzui Uchiha. Woken up, with the sun-rays falling on his eyes, he felt himself rather in a strange world. His senses picked up nothing unusual, except for the fact, he couldn't sense any humans. The last thing he remembered was getting drunk, in the famous bars of the Leaf. Getting up, he realized that he was re-energized. He climbed a tree to survey his surroundings, swiftly moving to a direction, his mind told him to move. As he searched around for any person or familar landmark, the man, otherwise known as Shisaku was trying to piece together what triggered these strange set of events. He remebered being at a seaside town in the land of fire, eating out at one of the well known restaurants in town. To the chef and his assistants shock, Shisaku ate a large serving of sukiyaki, enough to feed a whole family for a week. After chowing down on his rather ridiculous full of this delicious foodstuff, he payed for the bill and left, heading out on the scenic route. "God that meal was so fucking good. I wonder if they'll have any good food over in the next town… and any asses to kick." he grinned to himself as he continued on walking. Within the next minute, a person came out of hiding from a nearby bush and struck Shisaku in the ol' noggin with some sort of long cylindrical device made out of sort of metal (or simply; a metal pole), knocking him out cold. Back to the present, Shisaku's teeth clenched angrily as punched a nearby tree, sending it crashing down onto the ground. He wanted find that guy and rip his head off in the most brutal way possible and thus, continued searching. As the Chiekage, wandered aimlessly, he heard a tree getting knocked out, which triggered his psychic enhanced senses, He sensed a man but not a man. flickering towards the direction of the sound, which was west his location. He saw in front of him a angry Shisaku. Knowing, he was struck with that beast for a while, he questioned, "Where are we ?" "Beats me. I have no idea where we are… Hey? Are you responsible for this?" Shisaku questioned the stranger as he cracked his knuckles and shoulders. Elsewhere, viewing the situation through an untraceable screen of energy was a guy in a lab coat, going by the name Takuma Hiroba. A researcher on the development of Modified Humans, he discovered the existence of Shisaku and Shinzui through unorthodox means, and he was keen on testing his guiena pigs out. Holding a clipboard with a pen at hand, he would write down all he saw in order to understand humans subjected to modification. "responsible, my foot, If I was so responsible, I wouldn't have been here asking you directions" Shinzui grinned in anger as he punched the tree, whose branch he was standing on, causing a shockwave which scared all the birds in the place making them leave their nests and fly towards safety. "Oh, is someone looking for a fight. Cause if you are, I'm happy to oblige. Just don't go crying home to your mommy when I kick your ass!" grinned a highly angered Shisaku as he punched a tree. The resulting impact caused a shockwave which knocked down both the poor tree that got hit and several other trees behind it in a 100 metre radius. "Of all people, your type is the one I hate, and those are the ones I end up with," Shinzui sighed with his palms touching his face, "Well, if its for entertainment, I am ready, we might end up finding a secret passage out of this place." Shinzui continued jumping down, standing face to face with Shisaku. "Hmph… if you say so. I just want to get the hell out of here." observing Shinzui as he took stance. Keeping eye out and coming up with several gambits, Shisaku punched the air, generating a powerful shockwave that tore up the earth and everything in its path, intending to hit Shinzui. This process also collected debris, forming dangerous projectiles that can seriously harm a living being. Shinzui grinned, has his eyes gave a bluish glow, levitating in the air close to the ground, Shinzui manifested a force-field barrier in front of him, providing a defence against the beasts attacks. "Well, you need more than this to survive against me," Shinzui said underrating the attack. "My my. Looks like somebody's too scared to take an attack like a real man. But I'm just warming up. Don't think that this is all I can do." grinned Shisaku as he took some stretches. Suddenly, a figure appeared above Shinzui and landed a punch on the force-field. This figure turned out to be Shisaku. Using his great speed, he left an afterimage that appeared to have not moved an inch within Shinzui's field of vision. Something that would catch anybody by suprise. The force-field that took the blow looked like it was about to cave in, as Shisaku increased the force of the punch to such unimaginable levels, that Shinzui's barrier would not to be able to withstand for long. Shinzui not the one to let anyone out-speed him in combat, wasn't much surprised as the blow came in towards him taking a safe distance, he weakened the barrier which shattered in telekinetic energy. "Not bad," Shinzui said as he removed is Gunbai. Seeing his opponent pull out a large, non-foldable wooden fan in a rather irregular manner. Shisaku withdrew his punch and angled himself to land on the gunbai on his feet. Using this a sort of spring platform, he jumped immediately into a nearby tree, landing within' the thick foliage. Using this time to summarize. Judging from the gunbai that Shinzui was holding lead him to hypothesize that this individual was from the seemingly lost Uchiha Clan. As he figured out his next plan of action, Shisaku blended into the landscape like a chameleon, where his own chakra couldn't be sensed by any sort of means. Calculating the force, used by Shisaku on the Gunbai, Shinzui felt amazed. The next moment, Shisaku was not to be seen or sensed. "You may hide, but that's only gonna bore us, come out and attack", Shinzui grinned as his famous red eye awoke. Because of his experimented empathy, the Uchiha could read the behavior of the leaves of the foliage in which the man was hiding, "Oh ya, by the way, I am Shinzui Uchiha, what do they call you ?" The camouflaged Shisaku saw the individuals eyes turn into the famous red eyes, the Sharingan, proving his hypothesis of Shinzui having Uchiha origins. While making any noise would alert Shinzui of whereabouts, he thought eh, what the hell as he gave his name. "Shisaku. I don't have a last name, but does that really matter? An Uchiha huh. This should be fun." he grinned as he silently moved to a different location to prepare for another attack. Shinzui grinned, as he could distinguish the slight movements made by Shisaku faintly, "Stop wasting time will ya," Shinzui said before walking away in the opposite direction. "Well in that case. Take an umbrella on the way out. You wouldn't want to get soaked do you?." grinned Shisaku. The arena then suddenly started to rain, but something was quite off. This rain was corroding everything that the droplets touched. In seconds, Shinzui would feel the effects of droplets, leaving Shisaku to muse what the little Uchiha would do to stop it. As Shinzui walked away from the boredom he was getting, he noticed the dark clouds gathering in the sky, "So, you can manipulate the weather ? eh ?" Shiznui said, feeling amused. Shinzui's eyes caught a weird sensation, even before a single drop had fallen on the ground, "A Ninja with Boil, last seen use by the Fifth Mizukage, used through the simultaneous use of fire and water, acid strong enough to corrode Chakra based entities," Shinzui's mind grasped details with speed iconic to his own physical speed. The mental comprehension was brought verbal by him, speaking his thoughts out audible for the attacker to hear, but fast enough to avoid grasping the syllables he uttered. Stamping the foot on the ground, The Uchiha quickly amassed a anti-gravity field around himself, causing the rain to float aimlessly around him, With a quick action of his Gunbai, he sent a powerful gust of wind in all directions, to shoo the rain-water and get the Boil man out of hiding. The Gust, powerful, almost uprooted the tree's in the surroundings as the Uchiha looked at the destruction without visible sign of any emotions, two drops corroding a small parts of his sleeves unnoticed. As the assault of powerful whirlwinds ended and the smoke and dust begining to settle, a silhouette appeared within the smoke, revealing itself to be none other than Shisaku once the cloud of smoke began drifting away. As he brushed dust off his clothing, a large tree was visible in the background, split entirely done the middle to ordinary eyes, implying that Shisaku merely deflected the projectiles with his two bare hands. Taking observation and analysing ever since Shinzui begun his analysis, Shisaku was able to entirely read Shinzui's words, despite being impossible to decipher to an ordinary human. With a piece of clothing on his shoulder being ripped from the previous offense, he noticed the floating droplets of rain and begun yet another analysis. "So, a technique able to manipulate the gravitational field within a certain area." He said in words which appeared like they he wasn't making any sound in his pattern of speech. "Let's see how this goes." as he spread his right arm to his left side and proceeded to swipe it, generating a powerful shockwave similar to Shinzui's initial attack. This shockwave caused the very earth as well as the trees in the area around the Uchiha to uproot itself, causing a deafening sound in the process. Not only that, but the very action also caused the space within that area to distort slightly, while Shisaku, watching Shinzui continued to observe. With Shisaku in tow for his attack, Shinzui made a flash step back, cutting through the air like a space time teleportation, Shinzui weaved some handseals in a quick display of talent, sending out a huge fireball towards Shisaku absorbing the wind and getting stronger every second. The Heat of the flames, burning the trees, even without sheer contact of the actual fireball. Shisaku looked on at the Uchiha's futile attempts. With a causal yawn at the impending fireball, Shisaku retaliated with a strong torrent of water, extinguishing the flames despite their enhancement. Not only that, but the water also contained Boil Release chakra, and with the heat from the fireball, accelerating the molecules, the acidic water would be more lethal then average, capable of melting any of Shinzui's attempts to defend against it.